Organic light emitting diode (OLED) display panels with advantages such as active driving luminescence, high brightness, high contrast ratio, ultrathin thickness, low power consumption, large viewing angle, wide working temperature range and so on pertain to an advanced new type flat plate display device with a broad application prospective.
An OLED display panel mainly comprises a packaging substrate and an array substrate, the array substrate is provided with OLED devices, and a sealed structure is formed between the packaging substrate and the array substrate through a packaging technique; the packaging techniques mainly comprise a fit powder packaging technique and a RTB (Room Temperature Bonding) technique.